


Save the Girl

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Heavy Angst, Season/Series 06, Slurs, a possible season 6 based around nichorello, i'm making it up, nicky tries to help lorna from far away, ps i don't know how things would really work in the different prisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: When the riot at Litchfield is broken up, Nicky and Lorna are separated. Nicky is desperate to help Lorna as much as she can from far away, hoping she won't go crazy herself.A possible season 6 centered around Nichorello. Angst with a happy ending.





	Save the Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkienicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/gifts), [beezyland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezyland/gifts), [narcolepticbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticbadger/gifts).



> If Nichorello gets the focus that they should next season, this is something that I could see happening.
> 
> Gifting to some of my favorite creators in the fandom to say thank you for your passion for Nichorello! This is an awesome community :) hope you all enjoy.

“Hey, inmate! Crazy! Yeah, you!” The petite brunette, who had been shuffling zombie-like down the corridor, turns to face the hulking guard who had yelled at her, blinking watery eyes. 

“Lunch hour’s over! Why the hell aren’t you in your cell?” The balding man grabs the woman by the elbow and yanks her towards him. 

“I...I was gonna...make a call…,” the woman ekes out in a scratchy voice, so quiet she is barely heard.

“You’re gonna hafta wait till next week like everybody else. I don’t give a shit that you’re crazy, or that you’re pregnant, you understand?”

The woman barely nods, already averting her eyes. To an observer’s eye, it looks like she is mentally retreating inwards; deep, deep inside, where no one can reach her. 

The guard rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He leads the woman back to her cell as he mutters _fucking crazy_ under his breath. The woman flinches at his words, and he grips her arm painfully with his huge fingers in warning. _Keep it together_ , she thinks to herself. _You gotta keep it together_.

*

“Did you get through?” The redheaded Russian speaks in an urgent whisper, gripping the blonde’s hand tightly, her watchful eyes roaming the concrete jungle where the “socialization hour” is held, searching for anyone who can disturb their important discussion. This hour every day is the only time when inmates can see and talk to each other in Max. 

Nicky scoffs. “No,” she answers through a clenched jaw. “Same as yesterday, same as the day be-fucking-fore.”

Red sighs gustily. “Do not give up my daughter. They will let you speak to her. They _have to_.”

“I dunno, Ma. I really don’t think they do,” Nicky snaps sarcastically. She yanks her hand away and blows a stream of breath up at her new, wild bangs, sending them flying every which way. She’s antsy as fuck. Yesterday she almost chewed a hole through her bottom lip, and today she can’t stop scratching at the old needle marks on her arms until they are raw and near bleeding. “I think they can do whatever the fuck they want. One of the guards told me I probably won’t get to talk to her for months. He said “facilitating calls between inmates in separate prisons isn’t their main priority” and that some prisons are really fickle about letting inmates use the phones. Especially new inmates, sometimes they can’t even use the phone for six fucking months! And, uh,” Nicky chuckles humorlessly as she starts picking at a scab on her arm again, “just my fucking luck, Brandich is one of those shit holes. They’re all sadistic bastards. I know no one is giving her my messages. _Shit!_ ” Nicky turns around and punches the brick wall behind them, not hard, but hard enough to break the skin on one of her knuckles. “Fuck!” she exclaims again as she looks at the damage. She sticks her bleeding knuckle in her mouth and sucks.

Red glances around warily, hoping that no one noticed her surrogate daughter’s outburst. Not seeing anyone coming towards them, she faces Nicky again and grabs her sharply by her shoulders.

“Nicky, you must keep it together! Lorna will be fine. She is strong.”

Nicky snorts but doesn’t say anything. She just leans back against the brick wall of their cage and starts chewing on the sleeve of her gray sweatshirt. 

Red sighs. “Don’t do that. Look at me.”

Nicky ignores her and continues staring across the indoor cement patio, seeing nothing.

“Don’t be a pouty child! I know you care for Lorna very much. But Lorna is fine. She probably has people that we know all around her, looking out for her. And her husband will come to visit.”

Nicky turns to look at her mother with sad eyes. “Nah, Red. She doesn’t have her system. She doesn’t have her family. She doesn’t have _me_. Some lousy visit from chucklehead once a month ain’t gonna make a difference.”

“Nicky,” Red says, staring deeply into her daughter’s eyes to try to convey her complete belief in what she’s saying. “Lorna...is... _fine_.”

Nicky sighs shakily, suddenly feeling on the verge of tears as her anger runs out. “I just wish I could talk to her and make sure she’s okay.”

Red pulls back, thinking deeply. “Can she call you?”

“No...Max inmates aren’t allowed calls from other inmates. Something about “planning while inside”. Another, uh, tidbit I picked up from Mr. Asshole I-Laugh-At-Your-Pain inside. Basically they’re trying to make it as fuckin’ impossible as they can for any of us to communicate. All these pathetic rules…. Shit doesn’t even make sense….” She trails off quietly, her energy drained. 

Just then a blaring alarm lets loose. The party’s over. Time to get locked back up.

“We will figure something out. I promise you that,” Red hisses before she starts speed walking across the courtyard. 

Nicky struggles to stand up from her slumped position against the wall. Her bones and muscles feel like jello. She barely makes it inside before the doors are locked, getting one hell of a nasty look from the guard on duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the story, what you think are possibilities for Nichorello development in season 6, and/or what you'd like to see happen in future chapters!


End file.
